New Gen Wrestling
A Video Game Wrestling League, produced by Mercurius Studios, that revolutionized what CAW is really about, with a roster of over 60 superstars , 9 championship titles (3 for Men, 4 for Women and 2 that can be won by either gender), and one dream that became a masterpiece. It is known, at CAW Underground, as one of the "major" leagues due to it's production and editing being top-notch "TV Programming-like" shows. NGW is recognized along with CAW-D, RIP Tile, and CCW as the "Big 4". It is known in CAW Wresting for its roster source of Fantasy, Reality, & Video Games. =How It Began...= During the summer of 2004, Fredrick James Francis was inspired by the action of other CAW Leagues (NoDQ CAW & SLAM n JAM just to name a few) and thought making one of his own would do the same. But in order to do that, he needed a few ideas to make it possible. One of them was the lack of female compeition. And the Sailor Senshi (Ami Mizuno, Usagi Tsukino, & Makoto Kino) was the first CAWs that came to mind. Soon after, a few males like Duke Nukem, Jet Li, Carl Brutananadilewski (from Aqua Teen Hunger Force) began to be made to make it an official start, which happened on October 9, 2004 with the first episode of the weekly series, NGW WarZone. The first season was mostly created with just Movie Maker, until an upgrade was discovered after New Year's Bash 2005, when Adobe Premiere became the second source of editing. Over the years, the evolution of the company came quite clear as every event shows its progress of CAW Programming. With watermarks, tv ratings, and graphics for each title shown, the shows look more towards real-life TV programming. Even logos for the company and events showed more promise using Adobe Photoshop's tricks to make them. At the beginning, it was named New Generation Wrestling for 2 seasons, until third season when it was shortened to New Gen Wrestling for another 2 seasons. It was then announced for season 5 that another change was coming toward a better and less confusing name, Nex Gen Wrestling. Programs Used The programs used to make the episodes and CPVs are as follows: :*Windows Movie Maker (Editing & Commentary) :*Adobe Audition (Voice Editing) :*Audacity (Voice Speeches for promos) :*Adobe Premiere Elements/Pro series (2nd Editing, Adding Graphics, Import additional audio) :*Adobe Photoshop series (Making graphics) =Season Listing= Every season, NGW's action lasts 5-9 months, depending on the situations the league went through. Here's the list of the seasons, so far: NGW WarZone A hour-long webisode series that gives NGW action on a weekly basis. But, whenever a CPV occurs on the same week, the WarZone will not air, due to preparation for the event. On some occasions, an episode of NGW WarZone can last for up to two hours, depending on what is needed. On these episodes, one to four matches plus a couple "talk-only" segments develop many storylines that'll build up for the CPV match. This show uses entirely on ''WWE Raw Arena from varoius WWE games for this show. Also, there's numerous theme song changes for the show throughout the years. Here's the list of those songs, in chronological order: *''' - It was hinted from November 17, 2007, in the form of a 10-second opening. On February 2, 2008, it was finally revealed in a YouTube Video as the ''5th Opening Theme'' for the '''WarZone's ''6th Opening Video. Countdown Showdown A temporary pre-CPV program showing matches that didn't make it to the event, but have a storyline involved in them. This only happened twice--before ''New Year's Bash & Interactive Chaos, during Season Two. NGW's Main Event The newest addition to the NGW lineup as it's the flagship non-CPV special, containing matches that'll hype up for SuperBrawl. The first 3-Hour Special aired April 8, 2007 during the Third Season, and will be part of the episode list hereon out. This show uses entirely on Saturday Night's Main Event Arena from the WWE Smackdown vs Raw video game series. :*Papa Roach's "Dead Cell" is the current official theme song for this show. It is off the album, Infest. Monthly Click-Per-Views On the final week of each month, the company hosts a Click-Per-View, which is another word for Mega Event, that can last 2-3 hours. Here's the current CPV listing that NGW does: :*'July' -- American Anarchy (formerly named Fully Loaded) :*'August' -- Vixen's Vengeance (1st Female-Only CPV) :*'September' -- Eternal Sin (formerly named Souled Out) :*'October' -- Survival of the Best :*'November' -- WarGames (formerly named Fall Brawl (Home of the '''WarGames Series')'' :*'December' -- Mayhem (NGW's Hardcore click-per-view) :*'January' -- New Year's Bash (Home of the '''30-Men and 30-Women Ultimate Elimination Matches')'' :*'February' -- Taboo Tuesday (formerly named "Interactive Chaos" & the event where people choose anything the event polls on) :*'April' -- NGW's Main Event (Non-CPV Special pre-SuperBrawl Event) :*'April, May, or June' -- Superbrawl (The only multi-day event that lasts six days before SuperBrawl 3, when the format changed to a three-day event) NOTE: When during hiatus the scheduled CPVs are rescheduled to another date. As soon as NGW returns, that CPV--or two--they're leading up to will happen, then return to the scheduled CPVs the following month or two. NOTE2: As of January 1, 2009, the names of the CPVs changed due to uses of former WWE & WCW PPV names. This was toned down, to keep the event names original. =The NGW Roster= Staff :*'CEO/Commentator' -- Fredrick James Francis (Appointed on September, 2004) :*'Commissioner' -- Theo Clardy (Appointed on December 11, 2004) :*'Lt. Commissioner' -- Jill Valentine (Appointed May 4th, 2005; Fired on June 15, 2006) :*'Temporary Commentators' -- Isaac, Duel, Matthew Monk, Allan Caesar III Males :*Antonio "Toni" Cipriani - Figure Four Leg Lock, Liberty Dreams (Cobra Clutch) :*Brock Samson - Brock-Five (F-5), Venture Trip (Yokosuka Cutter) :*Carl Brutananadilewski - Brutan Slam (Half-Nelson Slam), 2-Wicked Slam (Faling Dominator) :*Carl "CJ" Johnson - San Andreas Fault (Pedigree) :*Claude "Speed" Houser - Liberty Slam (Fireman's Carry into a Michinoku Driver) :*Courtney Cate - Tackle (Spear), Masterlock :*Dark Prince (Prince of Persia) - Persian Hammer (Jackhammer), Spear of Death (Spear), Sands of Time (Whisper in the Wind) :*Duke Nukem - Nukular Bomb (The Last Ride), Big Boot, Duke Bottom (Sambo Suplex) :*Eminem - Ghetto Slam (F-U) :*Irvine Kinneas - Galbadian Shootout (Widow's Peak), Sharpshooter :*James Bond - Secret Agent Slam (Angle Slam), Secret Agent Lock (Ankle Lock) :*Jet Li - Jet Set Kick (Kicking Combination), The One (One and Only), Rise of Honor (RVD Frog Slash) :*Lance Vance - Last Dance (Vertebreaker) :*Marcus Fenix - Hammer of Dawn (SSD) :*Niko Bellic :*Reno - Turk Drop (Front Russian Leg Sweep) :*Rob Van Dam - Five-Star Frog Splash, Van Daminator w/Chair, Van Terminator ("Coast-to-Coast" Missle Dropkick) :*Rude - Rude Awakening (Dominator) :*Samuel L. Jackson - F-Bomb (JBL Powerbomb) :*Sean "Sweet" Johnson - Grove Street Slam (Gory Bomb) :*Seifer Almasy - Seifer Bomb (Razor's Edge), Almasy DDT (Reverse Death Valley Driver) :*Sephiroth - Tombstone Piledriver, JENOVA Choke Slam :*The Sess (Adam Sessler) - Sess Bomb, The Golden Clothesline (Clothesline from Hell) :*Squall Leonheart - Liontamer (Walls of Jericho), Lionsault, Lion-plex (Fisherman's Suplex) :*Terry Tate - STO, Tackle (Spear) :*Tommy Vercetti - Vice City Crusher (Edgeucator), Vice Grip (Regal Lock) Current Champions :*'World Heavyweight Champion' -- Duke Nukem :*'Tag Team Champions' -- Grove Street Gang (C.J & Sweet) :*'International Champion' -- Lance Vance :*'Hardcore Champion' -- Marcus Fenix :*'Million Dollar Champion' -- Prince of Persia Females :*Aerith Gainsborough - Ancient Piledriver (Back to Belly Piledriver), Ancient Twist of Fate (Twist of Fate), Ancient Bulldog (Dudley Dog) :*Ami Mizuno/Sailor Mercury - Mercury Stunner (Stone Cold Stunner), Tundra Twister (Roll of the Dice), Execution (Edgecution), Revolution (Back-flip Rock Bottom) :*April O'Neil :*Ashlee Simpson - Simpson Effect (Side Effect), Lip-sync-assault (Moonsault off Top Rope) :*Avril Lavigne - Lavigne Bomb (Running Powerbomb) :*Christina Aguilera - Chick Kick, Aguilera Slam (Half-Nelson Slam) :*Danica Patrick - The Pit Stop (Pedigree) :*Dixie Clemets - Dixie Cutter (Diamond Cutter), Dixie Lock (Texas Cloverleaf) :*Haruka Tenoh - Ground Shaking (Widow's Peak), Rock Bottom :*Holly Marie Combs - Witch's Brew (Angle Slam), Triple Germanplexes :*Jessica Simpson - Simpson Effect (Side Effect) :*Lara Croft - Tomb Raider (Fireman's Carry into a Michinoku Driver) :*Lindsay Lohan - Freaky Bulldog (Stratusfaction), Rumor-sphere (Stratusphere) :*Makoto Kino/Sailor Jupiter - MKO (Dragon DDT), Flight of Jupiter (Shooting Star Press) :*Meryl Silverburgh - Neck Snap (Sleeper hold), Wreath of the Fox (Amazing Slam) :*Michiru Kaioh - Deep Submerge (Tanaka Driver), Shining Wizard :*Minako Aino/Sailor Venus - V Kick (Super Kick, RVD Diving Kick), Love & Beauty Shocker (Final Cut) :*Morgan Webb - X-Play (X-Factor Facebuster) :*Rei Hino/Sailor Mars - Fire-carrana (619 Combination), Rolling Mandala (Honor Roll), Flame Driver (Fire Thunder Driver) :*Rikku - Al Bhed Drop (Unprettier) :*Rinoa Heartilly - Falling Angel (Double Arm DDT), Rinoa-Go-Round (Molly-Go-Round) :*Sakura Haruno :*Tifa Lockheart - Meteor Kick (Sweet Chin Music), Final Heaven (F-5), Bum Rush (Punches @ Corner) :*Tina Armstrong - Death Valley Driver, Figure-4 Leg Lock :*Usagi Tsukino/Sailor Moon - Moondriver (Brainbuster DDT), Kick From Above (RVD Diving Kick) :*Yuna - Shattersphere (Lita DDT), Tableturner (Modified Figure 4 Leg Lock) Current Champions :*'Women's Champion' -- Lindsay Lohan :*'Women's Tag Team Champions' -- TXA (Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno) :*'Internet Vixen's Champion' -- Makoto Kino :*'Ladies Xtreme Champion' -- Morgan Webb Championship History All championships had previous owners and can be seen by going to NGW's History of Championships. =History of Controversy= New Gen Wrestling has numerous controversial moments in and out of the ring. Here are the moments that'll be etched in NGW's history: "The Hardcore Screwjob" At NGW Fall Brawl 2004, Seifer held a Hardcore Invitational with three entrants to fight against Seifer for the Hardcore Title, that he held at the time. Towards the end of the match, Seifer was pinning while Jet Li did a acrobatic splash at the same time. After Seifer's pin stopped at "2", the ref turned to Jet's pinning attempt and went "1,2.....3!", making Jet Li the new Hardcore Champion. Six days later, the controversial moment forced Seifer to make a one-on-one rematch for the title, but lost it at the end. "NGW vs NGW" During the Winter of 2004, the NGW name became an issue on the NoDQ Forums as a "F-Fed" called Next Generation Wrestling, made a post talking about this league, calling it a copycat league. The argument over the name went for several days until a statement from Wade Needham that ended the controversy, that it's something like the following: ::"Unless NGW's a copyrighted name, it can be named anything with the NGW letters" Since it's end, the F-Fed ceased to exist on the forums, but it was remade in early July, 2007, in its own forum: Next Generation Wrestling Forum, as an e-fed. "Veg-O-Man's Fun Replying to SuperBrawl 2" This was more personal than match-related as almost every day that SuperBrawl 2 was posted on CAW Underground, Veg-O-Man replied with comments that pissed Fredrick off. Here are the following posts that Veg-O did: ::Posted on June 15, 2006 @ CAWUnderground.com :::*"The Cover Songs Almost Made Me Sick" :::*"...And Having Freddy Job To Aquaman was really gay seeing as I was like the one of the few who actually offere to help you with the segment and you take the one guy in my leauge who isn't a joke or unknown or from ncw and well yeah" :::*"Okay this day was what made the most mad for one reason: I USED THE SONG DIE MY BRIDE AT BINDED IN CHIANS! and then it mysteriusoly shows up here Hmm..." :::*"Take this However You Want Your fans Seem To Like It Im Just One Person" This sparked an overreacting remarks from Fredrick that took this a bit too far. After a few weeks, Veg-O-Man & Fred apologized for this and Veg states that it as a joke, but those posts was removed from CAWUnderground.com for unknown reasons. But this alone lowered the NGW fanbase dramatically, making Fred look for other means of fan support for NGW. Reaction to a Reaction The proof of his actions is when he talked about this and contradicts his words: :*"However None Of My Commentaes Were Ment As A "joke" Seeing As All Of Them Were Honset Criticsms Or Issues I Had With The Event." He states the following before it that DEFINATELY says that he was doing if for FUN: :*I Get A Whole Section On His NgW Page About My Reactions To Superbrawl II (Which I Find To Be One Of The Most Hilarious Things To Ever Have Happened To Me In My Entire Life) This tells us that he'll never change and "The Most Hated Man in CAWU", Allan Caesar III witnessed, Veg-O-Man will always be a "Death Metalist Commentator"--due to his Ear-Bleeding yelling he does in his shows--that will be remain as a rival to Fredrick & Allan. "Referee's Screwed Up Mind" Weeks before Vixen's Vengeance 2007, referee Matt Austin was attacked upon by certain superstars and he fought back. But at the CPV, Austin took his actions one step too far as he Disqualified Minako Aino after she got hair-tossed by Yuna during the Main-Evented Women's Championship Match. This angered the CEO by changed the ruling and restarting the match under No Disqualifications! After 40 minutes of the actual match, plus 10 minutes of explanation, Minako won the Women's Championship over the champion, Yuna. Matt Austin was blamed for illegal gambling for matches he referees, but there can be more reasons for his recent action. "YouTube Bans Explicit-Warned Videos" In the Summer of 2007, YouTube removed a few videos from his account due to nudity and sexual content. However, Fredrick posted at the beginning of the event of such content will be in it--should ever be one. This was definitely the case towards Vixen's Vengeance 2006, which had nudity and sexual scenes. The first to be removed was [[NGW Vixen's Vengeance#Vixen's Vengeance 2006|'VV06']], which had the lesbian sex scene between Usagi & Makoto. YouTube forcefully removed it due to that and it was reasonable, despite the WARNING NOTICE at the beginning of the event. VV06's Nudist Colony portion was the only one removed. The the one that never got deleted was [[NGW Vixen's Vengeance#Vixen's Vengeance 2005|'VV05']], which contained the first-ever Nudist Colony Match--where computer-animated nude CAWs fought it out in a Battle Royal set-up. Even if the CAWs were nude, YouTube didn't remove that part of the event until December 5, 2008. It is quite unclear how people in YouTube don't want explicit material on a popular website--even if your video contains Nudity in a gaming console. "DannyJackpot vs Fredrick" This comment started the whole fiasco--in a comments for an update of NGW, a YouTube user named CAWFanxtreme wrote: :"whats the point of doing this still in HD if the show itself is '''boring as hell'? HD isnt gonna make NGW better, you should redo the show. Shows like SMF, UWO and SNJ KILL ngw badly. You need to not upgrade games, but just update the entire show. NGW has been stale for the past 2 years now."'' The truthful reply to this comment is that the show has been updated numerous times, and tries to be at it's A-Game. NGW's Main Event 2008 was the turnaround point, but other people still claimed it to be "stale" like seasons 3 and 4. The owner plans to remove the rust for season five. Fredrick replied to him stating a true fact that the SMF Forums doesn't understand: :"SMF takes 2-3 weeks per epsiode, whereas NGW takes 1 week an episode/CPV. Patience or not, it's the length of when the next comes out is the factor." The reality of this is that keeping a schedule of when the next one will come out, and keeping that word to the fans. If you can't make the deadline of the next episode, then you have to let them know that. NGW does this all the time. SMF hardly keeps a schedule, but manages to get it out to keep it going. This wasn't a hateful comment, but on the SMF Forums, they take it seriously, as Soundwave721 states: :"Mercurius you havent put a damn show in months so you should not be talking Dingos has this little thing called A LIFE" This continues on and Danny Jackpot on the SMF Forums claims that Fredrick "...looks like a rapist"! That made him block Danny from his youtube for the remark put against him. JasonHawkinz backed Danny up with this comment: :"NGW is a '''crappy fed' with an unoriginal and boring roster with a whole buch on Anime people that nobody wants to see and Fred over here just loves to praise it because it is soo fucking good and Fred cant take criticisum and he Blocked Danny Jackpot and he will block me too soon Fred cant accept the critisium that proves that his Fed sucks and i know hes gonna say "THEN DONT WATCH" well i wont because fred cant take opinions"'' To correct Jason's comments, Fredrick has alot of interest in making this CAW League, and people loved it when Ami Mizuno turned heel for the first time. Also, Fredrick takes critisim seriously. Any hate comments against Fredrick, as a person, will not be tolerated. As if the insults couldn't end, one of the SMF Forums members used Mercurius' name to bash people on the chat board. Even worse, the thread against NGW came about and here's what SMF People say: :*'Danny Jackpot': "See if you critisize his league or him, you get blocked and he doesnt have the balls ot do it on this forum...GREAEST SHOW EVAR" :*'XWA-WWC' replying to the real people who don't have a life: "Mercurius or however you spell it, seriously fails at life." The list continues from there as they misunderstood and taken this thing, seriously. Fredrick refuses to enter SMF Forums for the reason of these heinous, misleading acts that people do when he mention SMF in a bad way. Fredrick tries to explain everything in detail, but they cannot understand the truth of another man and just kept going against him, making more the reason to not enter their domain, until a few days later to clear it up. Fredrick does watch SMF and thinks that it takes creativity to a whole new level. That's why CAWUnderground hardly replies to it's shows...it's got its own forum and Youtube subscribers to back it up.* Fred would like to apologize to superdingos and any responsible for this. But DannyJackpot made this comment that went over the edge, and "below the belt": *'"Did you kill your dad for the money Fred?"' *'"This is the first time i seen you get upset over your father, you had like a 2 min vid on how your dad died then like 4, 10 min vids on how your bitch of an ass sister wanted the money."' Fred respects his father's passing because James O. Francis was a loving father at heart and Fred had no intentions on doing a criminal act. Top it off, others backed him up: *'smokinavarice': "How sad, I'm sure your father is very proud that you invested all that money in CAW--and allan,....... stfu." *'Burb': "That's really sad that '''you used all that cash for a sh**y anime women CAW fed'. I'd repeat what Zaq said, but I'm sure your father isn't too happy with you right now, since you killed him and all.", ''"Yeah, and he got that money by killing off his father with Firaga." *'Raining Lightning': "LOL HE KILLED HIS DAD 4 DA MONEH?" For those who backed him up, need to understand that if someone makes a horrifying, lying, and downright disrespectful for the dead comments, that person should think before they type it down. And if anyone joins him and continues it, they should think about that comment alone. DrP1zza even knew Danny and others would go to a disrespectful level and made a STFU video, explaining why Danny (and others) should shut up. Since that incident, no one on that forum wants to step up and apologize for being serious on something that's not. Adding more fuel to the fire, SMF made a parody of one of Fred's videos called "N*****curius". Although it was for fun for many, to others it's just a slap in the face. Even more, they keep making fun of NGW, Fred, and everything in between. So, in attempt to understand it, Fred explained everything in detail...but they ignored it. Thus, Fred ended his tryout of posting his shows on the SMF Forums. All they do is spam it with "trolling" comments. Even after he left, they continue to make fun of him--backstabbing him on the way out. Fred would like to point out that even though the SMF Forums are more active than the CAWUnderground Forums, there's no purpose to tell anyone which is better. Simply because the SMF Forums are a bunch of active "trollers" wanting to bully you if you get in their way, which in this case, I explained my criticism and they take it as SERIOUS BUSINESS (However, Fred is clearly the one taking it more seriously, as he felt it was completely and totally necessary to write all this shit out. If he were able to take criticism, none of this would have happened. ;) This Page is HAX'D [[image:HEILTONYER.png|thumb|Obscene image spammed this page by a SMF Forum member, xwa-wc1.]] On January 20, 2009, someone with little respect for other people decide to edit this page and own it by making unnecessary comments toward this league in a few words. No details were given as to whom it is, but a claim to be "Dr.Pizza" was surfaced, later on. Fred would like to know who's really responsible for this, and he knows it ain't Dr.Pizza, just by this comment: :"This guy sucks BIG DICK. -Dr. Pizza, and YES, it IS me you fat faggot" Quoted by Dr.Pizza, but done by another person. Here's another one: :"F**K YOU, Fred. F**k you and your s****y league. LOL @ you killing your dad. Nudist colony? You're a f**king fat f**k and you will burn in hell." Adding to the insult, this was replaced by a spam-ful of "Heil Tony" banners, that obviously came from SMF Forums, due to poor photoshopping, as shown in the thumbed image. Until this is resolved, if you see this page get edited with obscene comments, don't worry. This page can be fixed at anytime, and hopefully we'll find the one(s) responsible for this. =YouTube Dynasty= When things were looking down for NGW, Fred opened up new bounds when he signed up for a YouTube Director's Account under the name "Mercurius". Every episode from the past--except for the controversial parts of Vixen's Vengeance 2006--has been mostly uploaded there. Currently, there are over 3,100 subscribers who watched NGW through YouTube and don't have to download the episodes. =Accomplishments= *1st League to have more than 30 CAWs *1st League to host a CPV maga event that lasts more than 2 hours *1st League to use more than one game for shows (WWE Wrestlemania XIX, WWE Day of Reckoning, WWE Day of Reckoning 2, WWE Smackdown vs Raw, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2006, WWE Smackdown vs Raw 2007) *1st League to do shows using Xbox 360 version of SvR07 *1st League to do TWO 30-Men Royal Rumbles yearly (aka Ultimate Elimination Matches) *1st League to have female CAWs *1st League to do a female-only CPV (Vixen's Vengeance) *1st League to have naked women fighting against each other (Nudist Colony Match @ Vixen's Vengeance) *1st League to do a 60-Minute Ironman Match *1st League to do a 30-Minute Iron-'Woman' match *1st League to display graphics for titles being on the line in a show *1st League to feature arena locations for every show *1st League to include WWE-like Impact Replays during certain matches *1st League to rebirth the phrase "Click-Per-View", more than using "Mega Event" *1st League to be claimed as Better Women's Division than WWE *1st League to broadcast its shows in HDTV. Where To Watch NGW Shows? New Gen Wrestling can be viewed from various sites: :*CAWUnderground :*Mercurius Studios' YouTube Page :*The Official NGW Website @ OSportsNet.com'' :*The Opening for Mercurius' new television program Category:Anime CAW